How Can I Go On?
by Nyym-chan
Summary: Tudo pode mudar em apenas um segundo de distração... [spoilers de OdF]


**How Can I Go On**

_singers Fred Mercury & Montserrat Caball  
por Nyym_

Harry estava escondido atrás de uma moita debaixo da janela de seus tios. Ele acabara de desenrolar uma briga com eles e sabia bem que devia ficar fora do caminho dele por um bom tempo. Ele abraçou os joelhos e encostou o queixo nos mesmos, pensativo. Tudo mudara nos cinco anos que se seguira ao que ele fora para Hogwarts. No terceiro ano ele conhecera seu padrinho, um condenado foragido de Azkaban, e um amigo de seu pai. Sirius fora, sem nenhuma dúvida, a melhor coisa que acontecera desde que chegara em Hogwarts. Apesar de não conseguir provar sua inocência — e Harry não podendo deixar a casa dos Dursley para morar com ele — ele cuidava de Harry. Só de saber que havia uma pessoa que podia ser considerado parente, que fora amigo de seu pai e mãe, que não fossem os Dursley (não que eles fossem amigos), já era um grande alívio.

Harry sentiu uma lágrima quente percorrer seu rosto. Buscou algo em seu bolso e o puxou. Era um espelho oval trincado. Ele o apertou forte no peito. Se ao menos tivesse lembrado deste espelho. No quinto ano, Harry se vira mais uma vez enfrentando Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte. Ele sonhara que Voldemort estava atacando Sirius e fora atrás dele.

_Idiota_, repetia para si mesmo toda hora desde que o quinto ano acabara, por sua causa ele está morto. Ele se largou no chão, com as pernas e braços abertos. A cena de Sirius passando pelo véu, a voz de Remus Lupin dizendo: "Ele se foi, Harry", toda a situação era repassada na mente de Harry a cada segundo que fechava os olhos, e então ele se forçava a ficar de olhos bem abertos, mesmo quando a brisa suave passava convidando-o para divagar de olhos fechados. A mão direita se apertou no espelho. Levantando os braços, ele pôs o espelho na frente do sol e ficou olhando seu reflexo distorcido. Com os olhos já lacrimejando, ele virou o espelho e leu novamente as letras escritas pelo seu padrinho, Sirius Black.

_Este é um espelho bidirecional, eu tenho o outro do par. Se você precisar falar comigo, apenas diga meu nome para ele; você irá aparecer em meu espelho e eu poderei falar no seu. James e eu usávamos quando íamos para detenções separadas._

Ele virou o espelho de novo e ficou observando o seu reflexo. Com sua imortal esperança, ele aproximou o espelho, o segurando com as duas mãos, bem perto da boca, como fez várias vezes nas férias, e repetiu: "Sirius. Sirius Black". E como todas as vezes, ninguém respondia. Algumas vezes ele se pegava conversando com o espelho como se Sirius tivesse respondido, como se ele estivesse ali.

Uma dor aguda o atingiu. Mais uma vez naquele verão ele massageou sua cicatriz. Sua maldita cicatriz. Ele sentou-se. Lamentar-se não traria Sirius de volta. Se ao menos houvesse uma chance, uma única chance de trazê-lo de volta, mesmo que isto significasse infringir as leis do mundo mágico, Harry largaria tudo e se agarraria nesta chance. Ele dera, e só agora se dera conta, muito trabalho para Sirius. Seria uma forma de mostrar gratidão. Se ao menos esta chance existisse...

Harry suspirou. Quando perguntou para Nick-quase-sem-cabeça sobre como as pessoas viravam fantasmas, ficara muito decepcionado com Sirius. Nick dissera que algumas pessoas simplesmente escolhiam ficar no mundo terrestre. Ele afirmara que Sirus não voltaria. Agora a dura realidade caía sobre o mundo de Harry, fazendo-o desmoronar. Nunca mais veria Sirius, não teria mais alguém para pedir orientação nos momentos mais difíceis. Não teria um adulto para quem poderia contar-lhe tudo, sem medo sobre o que a pessoa poderia estar achando dele. E ele precisaria bastante de alguém como ele nesta guerra que se aproximava. Mas, graças a ele próprio, não teria.

Os pensamentos de Harry voaram longe. Como seria a morte? Como seria morrer? Ele repassou a cena da morte de Sirius novamente. Ele atravessara o véu. O que teria atrás deste véu? Sirius teria sofrido? Ou simplesmente morrera? Sem sentir nenhuma dor. Deixando toda a dor para os que continuaram vivos. Um ódio, antes adormecido, despertou no peito de Harry. Por que Sirius não voltara como fantasma? Ele não significava nada? Por que Sirius não ouvira Snape e ficara na sua casa, quietinho?

_Maldito, maldito, maldito! _

Mas Harry já não sabia mais a quem culpar. No fundo ele se culpava. E a Sirius também. Eles foram quem erraram. Mas... era realmente difícil acreditar. Sirius morto. Suas chances de sair da Privet Drive antes de acabar Hogwarts. Sem alguém para o ajudar quando sair de Hogwarts. Era fácil culpar Sirius. Muito mais fácil do que se culpar. Era menos cansativo também, porque não precisava ensaiar perdões. E Harry estava cansado de fazer isso. Sua dor-de-cabeça habitual após a ardência na cicatriz começara a atacá-lo. Mas ele deixou. Deixou a dor cortar sua testa em duas. Penitência ou algo assim.

O som da televisão sendo ligada e a voz do ancora do jornal fez Harry Potter, arranhando a testa com as unhas da mão, levantar-se lentamente para ouvir melhor.

BAM!

A cabeça de Harry parecia girar. Não era a cicatriz, no entanto, que causara esta sensação. Sua têmpora latejava. Ele podia jurar que sentia o sangue correr pelas veias, alargando-as.

— Moleque — berrou uma voz na janela —, o que você pensa que está fazendo debaixo da janela de novo?

Harry, que olhava ao céu abobado, fitou o homem redondo na janela. Tio Vernon estava vermelho e observava os vizinhos começarem a aparecer em suas devidas janelas, curiosos pelo alto barulho. Harry ouviu ele murmurar um "mexeriqueiros" bravo, porém baixo. De qualquer forma, ele achou muito sem sentido ele falar aquilo de seus vizinhos, uma vez que a própria esposa, tia Petunia, era uma das que corriam a janela por qualquer barulhinho de nada.

— Entre, se você quiser ver as notícias, pode ver na sala — disse o tio entre os dentes.

Harry sabia muito bem o motivo da repentina mudança de humor de seu tio. No fim do último ano letivo, alguns companheiros da Ordem da Fênix, Remus Lupin, Tonks e Olho-Tonto Moody tiveram uma — como falar? — conversa séria com seu tio e tia, explicando o quando prezavam pelo bem-estar dele.

— Não, obrigado — respondeu Harry.

Apesar de tudo, ele não gostava de ficar muito próximo dos Dursley. Sempre que eles apertavam o cerco nele, ele comentava de Sirius. Não contara a eles que ele havia morrido. Nem fazia sentido contar. Também, como contaria? "Oi, tio Vernon, tia Petúnia, Dudley, vocês sabem o que houve? Meu padrinho, aquele fugitivo, morreu. Estou tão triste!". Já era muito difícil pensar nele.

_**When all the salt is taken from the sea**_

**Quando todo sal é retirado do mar**

_**I stand dethroned**_

**Estarei destronado**

_**I'm naked and I bleed**_

**Estou nu e sangrando**

— Como? — Pasmou o tio. — Já para dentro, moleque. É uma ordem.

— Já disse que não quero.

Harry limpou as roupas largas e saiu de debaixo da janela. Em um gesto rebelde, ele virou as costas ao tio e saiu para a rua. Não gostava da mudança repentina do tio. Antes seus tios o ignoravam, mas agora pareciam notá-lo. Tinham medo de que de repente aparecesse um daqueles que falaram com ele na estação King Cross. Mas ele não queria ser notado. Queria ficar sozinho, precisava disto.

Nem sabia como iria para Hogwarts agora. Ter que encarar Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Lunna. Fora fácil da última vez porque faltava pouco para acabar o ano letivo e também eles não mencionavam nada. Mas agora eles iriam. Sim, iriam. Iriam querer saber como ele estava, se ele não aprontaria nada. E, sempre que fosse fazer algo que poderia ser considerado contra as regras, o lembrariam de Sirius. Já podia até ouvir:

"_Se lembra quando você foi ao Ministério sem avisar ninguém? Sirius morreu._"

Só de pensar sua cabeça doía. Harry chegou a um parque. Havia apenas um balanço que Dudley e sua cambada não havia destruído ainda. Harry sentou-se e começou a balançar para frente e para trás. Estava sozinho. De novo estava à mercê dos Dursleys. Suas chances de sair daquela casa e viver dignamente como um bruxo se reduziram a zero. Suas chances de aliviar a cabeça de dúvidas com alguém adulto e experiente reduziram a zero também. Estava sozinho!

Ele parou o balanço e fitou o céu. Pouco a pouco o céu escurecia. Era a hora que ele encarava a realidade. Tanto acordado, quanto dormindo. Era a hora de sonhar com a cena repetidas vezes, em câmera lenta, acelerada e normal. Via a expressão de surpresa de Sirius. Com certeza ele não imaginara que seria atingido. Achava que era o melhor. Era arrogante. O mais duro era saber que Snape tinha razão. Sirius e seu pai eram arrogantes. E ambos morreram em função disto. E ele ficara lá, sozinho, tendo que se virar para ver as notícias, comendo o pouco que os Dursley lhe davam — apesar de ter aumentado um pouco em função da "conversa" com alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix.

Quando Harry abaixou os olhos, viu Dudley. Antes Harry escondia-se ou então mentalizava para Dudley olhar em sua direção, mas nunca agira. Ele queria agir, ao menos uma vez. "_Não se meta em confusão, Harry_", Sirius dizia, e onde ele estava agora? Morto.

- Dudley! Hey, DUDLEY! AQUI! VAMOS, BIG D, AQUI!

Dudley e seus amigos olharam na direção de Harry. Dudley ficou pálido enquanto seus colegas riam-se. Eles começaram a caminhar até Harry e Dudley, visivelmente abalado e pálido, puxava-os e dizia para ir embora.

— Vamos, Big D - disse um dos valentões —, é seu primo magricela!

— É, Big D, sou eu: Harry Potter. Apenas Harry.

Os amigos de Dudley pararam diante da coragem de Harry de desafiá-los.

— Ha... Harry... Você não pode usar suas "táticas" aqui... fora — retrucou Dudley retomando a coragem. — Vamos, peguem ele!

Harry suspirou. Saiu do balanço e o empurrou em direção ao bando que corria em sua direção. Todos foram acertados nos rostos e os que estavam mais atrás, foram esmagados pelos que caíam.

— Big D, eu não preciso usar, como você disse? minhas táticas com brutamontes tão idiotas.

E correu. Correu até um beco da rua da Magnólia. Ele escorregou pela parede até sentar-se no chão sujo. Onde estava com a cabeça? Esquecera que não podia usar magia fora de Hogwarts. E se Dudley não tivesse falado? Ele teria usado. E seria expulso. Estava certo que escapara de ser expulso duas vezes, mas não achava que o Ministério veria com bons olhos uma terceira vez. Já fora chamado a um "julgamento", isto com certeza estava em sua ficha. O que podia fazer se não conseguia controlar? Ninguém o ensinara isso.

Com tristeza ele vira onde parara. Perto de onde vira Sirius em sua forma de animagus pela primeira vez, no mesmo lugar onde enfrentou os dementadores. Será que, se lançasse um feitiço, viriam alguns membros da Ordem tirá-lo da enrascada? Será que alguém se perguntava por ele nas reuniões? "_Ei, como será que está Harry Potter?_", perguntariam? Será que estavam o vigiando? Será que alguém se preocupava com ele? Será que alguém o compreendia? Poderia alguém saber o quanto sofria?

_**But when your finger points so savagely,**_

**Mas quando seus dedos apontam tão selvagemente**

_**Is anybody there to believe in me**_

**Há alguém para acreditar em mim?**

_**To hear my plea and take care of me?**_

**Para ouvir meu apelo e tomar conta de mim?**

Harry suspirou. Estava assim por sua própria causa. Reconhecia que não fora culpa de Sirius nem do Professor Dumbledore. Nem mesmo - UH! - do Professor Snape. Não que eles não tivessem sua ponta de culpa, mas fora mais sua do que tudo. Se tivesse praticado Oclumência, se tivesse dado ouvidos aos apelos de Hermione. Se agisse com cautela, se pensasse antes de agir. Ou até mesmo se lembrasse que Snape era da Ordem!

Todos esses pequenos erros, que quase passaram despercebidos, foram sua ruína. Harry levantou-se e se pôs a caminhar pelas ruas quase desertas. Em alguns momentos ele ouvia pessoas murmurando coisas sobre ele. Que ele era estranho. Vivia da piedade dos Dursley. Ele suportava, tinha que suportar. Não era pelo "bem da boa moral da grandiosa família Dursley", mas por si mesmo. Se resolvesse reagir, poderia perder o controle.

E não tinha ninguém com quem desabafar. Sentia falta de um adulto que pudesse ouvi-lo sem Harry se acanhar. Que pudesse contar-lhe seus receios e sentimentos. Sirius era o que ele podia chamar de família. Harry chegou em frente ao número quatro da Privet Drive. Ele entraria silenciosamente. Da mesma forma, subiria as escadas e entraria em seu quarto. Jogaria-se na cama.

Estaria sozinho. Não tinha alguém que soubesse o que era viver dias e dias em um confinamento insuportável. Não havia alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo. Não havia nenhum punho que escrevesse aquelas poucas letras que o confortavam demais, pois sabia que esta pessoa se preocupava com ele e esta pessoa sabia o quanto ele sofria por ser obrigado a ficar em um lugar que só trazia lembrança ruim, presente péssimo e futuro horrível.

Como poderia ele continuar sozinho? E se ele não conseguisse? E se Voldemort o pegasse antes? Os dias passavam e Harry sentia-se cada vez mais fraco e vazio. Não encontraria seu lar? Estaria preso eternamente aos Dursley? Precisava ser forte, ele sabia disto, mas... Como? Por quem, agora?

_**How can I go on**_

**Como posso continuar**

_**From day to day**_

**De um dia ao outro?**

_**Who can make me strong in every way**_

**Quem pode me fazer forte de todas as maneiras?**

— POTTER!

Harry virou-se rápido. Uma Sra. Figg ofegante se aproximou.

— O que você está fazendo aqui a esta hora? Vá para casa! Já!

Esta cena se repetia. Sem ânimo para contrariar a velha, Harry rumava para o número quatro da Privet Drive. "Vá para casa", ela dizia, mas aquela não era sua casa. Nunca seria. Até a casa dos Black, com a Sra. Black berrando, era mais "sua casa" do que a casa dos Dusdley. Lá estariam Professor Lupin, Sr. e Sra. Weasley para protegê-lo. Lá estaria Sirius... ou pelo menos sua lembrança.

Pensara que seria melhor esquecer, ou esconder, este sentimento de perda, mas, quanto menos pensava, pior era. A dor o consumia e se sentia fraco para quase tudo. Tinha certeza que se Voldermort o atacasse naquele instante, ele seria morto. Não tinha forças nem para vingança. E isso doía.

Ele entrava na casa de seus tios e seguia direto ao seu quarto. Não queria ver ninguém. Não queria que ninguém o visse. Deitava-se na cama, fitando o teto. E ficava assim por um longo tempo. Sem piscar ou dar sinal de vida. Hermione tinha razão. Todas as vezes que ele dera uma de herói, se metera em alto risco. No primeiro ano, com a pedra filosofal; no segundo, a câmera secreta; no terceiro, fora atrás de Ron e queria matar Sirius (seu coração deu um salto); no quarto, participou do Torneio Tribruxo; e, no quinto, quisera salvar Sirius (mais um salto) de Voldemort.

Algumas lágrimas começaram a correr pelo rosto de Harry, mas, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele ajudou-as a descerem. Agarrou o travesseiro e cobriu seu rosto com ele. Os soluços o faziam pular na cama. Ele sentou-se na cama e abraçou o travesseiro fortemente. Juntou os joelhos e os dobrou-os, abraçando-os também. Abaixou o rosto entre os joelhos e se deixou chorar.

Ele não pertencia àquele mundo. Não mais. Mas se sentia culpado demais para voltar para seu mundo. Não havia nenhum lugar onde poderia estar cem por cento salvo. Não com Voldermort por aí, matando pais de crianças, padrinhos. Deixando crianças sós, enlouquecendo seus pais.

_**Where can I be safe**_

**Onde posso estar salvo?**

_**Where can I belong**_

**Onde eu pertenço**

_**In this great big world of sadness**_

**Neste grande mundo de tristeza?**

As lembranças de Harry voaram para o terceiro ano. Eles estavam saindo da Casa dos Gritos. Era um grupo estranho. Sirius Black fazia Snape flutuar sem nenhum esmero; Lupin, Ron, Hermione e Pettigrew estavam à frente, seguindo Bichento.

— Você sabe o que isso significa? — perguntou Sirius abruptamente. — Entregar Pettigrew?

— Você fica livre...

— É. Mas eu também sou, não sei se alguém lhe disse, eu sou seu padrinho.

— Eu soube.

— Bem... os seus pais me nomearam seu tutor. — dizia Sirius, formalmente — Se alguma coisa acontecesse a eles...

O peito de Harry só faltava explodir. Uma esperança despertou toda a felicidade dele.

— Naturalmente, eu vou compreender se você quiser ficar com seus tios. Mas... bem... pense nisso. Depois que o meu nome estiver limpo... se você quiser uma... uma casa diferente...

— Quê, morar com você? Deixar a casa dos Dursley?

E Sirius achara que aquela reação era de desgosto. Ah, como queria ter fugido com Sirius. Queria ter sido condenado no ano anterior e ser um fugitivo. Ele então não teria ido para Hogwarts, mas também estaria sempre junto a Sirius e saberia que aquela visão de Voldemort torturando-o era mentira.

_Voldemort_... Tudo era culpa dele! Por que ele não ia torturar um bruxo mais velho? Que tipo de sadismo era este que fazia ele acabar com as pessoas próximas a ele? Primeiro seus pais, depois Cedric e, então, seu padrinho. Quem seria o próximo? Ron, Hermione? Hagrid? Cho?

Seja quem fosse, ele precisava estar preparado desta vez. Não poderia se apegar a ninguém. Fazer planos...? Nunca! Porque existia Voldemort. Por causa daquela maldita profecia. Porque ele tinha que ser especial. Porque ele tinha uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa.

_**How can I forget**_

**Como posso esquecer**

_**Those beautiful dreams that we shared**_

**Aqueles lindos sonhos que dividimos?**

_**They're lost and they're no where to be found**_

**Eles estão perdidos e não serão encontrados**

_**How can I go on?**_

**Como posso continuar?**

Uma escuridão cobriu tudo. Ele só viu o arco quando passou por ele. E um frio o englobou ameaçadoramente. Aos poucos, o frio foi cessando, mas também não sentia mais nada. Algo estava errado. Não era para ser assim. Ele não podia acabar deste modo.

No passado ele fora o máximo. Todos caiam a seus pés. Quem não caía, era humilhado em público. As garotas o achavam lindo e maravilhoso. Mas... o que houve? O que fez ele perder a beleza, dignidade, liberdade e tudo? Como ele se tornara aquela sombra do homem que fora um dia?

A escuridão o cobria por inteiro. Ele não conseguia ver nem seu braço. Um frio transpassou seu corpo numa breve e gélida brisa e ele, por instinto, abraçou seu próprio corpo. Por um átimo de segundo ele tremeu. Ao invés de assustá-lo, isso deu uma pontada de esperança. E, quando parou de sentir os braços e já não sentindo eles abraçados em si, o medo o atacou.

Em sua mente todas as pessoas que foram humilhadas por ele diziam algo em alta voz. Eram muitos e as vozes misturavam-se. Um adolescente de cabelos sebosos xingava-o e, de repente, estava de cabeça para baixo; um louro oxigenado dizia algo com petulância; uma menina apontava o dedo para seu rosto; Um adolescente magrelo apontava a varinha para seu peito, com uma fúria incrível.

Sirius balançou a cabeça. _Saiam_, tentava gritar, _saiam todos! Deixem-me em paz!_

_**Sometimes I tremble in the dark**_

**Às vezes eu tremo na escuridão**

_**I cannot see**_

**Não consigo ver**

_**When people frighten me**_

**Quando as pessoas me amedrontam**

_**I try to hide myself so far from the crowd**_

**Tento esconder-me, tão longe da multidão**

A escuridão começou a amedrontá-lo. Ele tentava se proteger, mas não conseguia sentir seus braços nem vê-los. Queria gritar, mas era muito mais difícil do que parecia. Só podia ficar inerte sentindo flutuar no vácuo. O que acontecera? O que houve? Onde estava? Quem... era?

Uma luz passou raspando seu braço e ele pôde vê-lo. Mas preferia não tê-lo visto. Ele estava carne viva, decompondo-se. Se pudesse sentir o cheiro com certeza seria de... que cheiro teria aquilo? Era feio, era verdade, mas não poderia se lembrar do possível cheiro que teria.

Outra luz passou por sua perna. Ela estava da mesma feiúra que o braço. Se não bastasse ter se tornado a sombra do homem que fora, agora se tornava a decomposição dele. Um pensamento estranho passou pela cabeça: "Será que morri?" Então, a morte era assim. Dolorida e cruel deste jeito? Sem ninguém para consolar? Confortar? Para orientá-lo?

_**Is anybody there to comfort me**_

**Há alguém para me confortar?**

_**Lord... take care of me.**_

**Deus... cuide de mim.**

O tempo foi passando e ele continuava ali, flutuando... ou caindo, não saberia dizer. E o tempo passava. Parecia que estava ali fazia anos. Já não restava quase mais nada de sua sanidade. Volta e meia sua mente ressucitava alguma imagem perdida no tempo. Ele já não estava mais suportando. Estava enlouquecendo.

Algumas destas imagens eram de lugares que pareciam que, em alguma época perdida, haviam trazido muitas alegria. E ele tentava se concentrar nestas. Mas logo vinham imagens não tão boas. E outras péssimas. E ele tentava e tentava retomar as alegres. Porque, quando lembrava delas, algo fazia doer menos. Era o único lugar em sua mente que não parecia rasgar seu coração.

Mas ele sabia que não devia estar lá. Havia algo - ou alguém - que o chamava de volta. Havia algo que deixara para trás. Algo muito importante, algo realmente importante. Era como se ele soubesse que ele fora alguém muito importante na vida de alguém.

_**How can I go on**_

**Como posso continuar**

_**From day to day**_

**De um dia ao outro?**

_**Who can make me strong in every way**_

**Quem me faz forte de todas as maneiras?**

_**Where can I be safe**_

**Onde posso estar salvo?**

_**Where can I belong**_

**Onde é meu lugar**

_**In this great big world of sadness**_

**Em um grande mundo de tristeza?**

Então ele se lembrou do garoto magricela... ele estava apontando uma varinha para ele antes, mas, agora, estava saindo de algum lugar escuro — um corredor — com ele. Estavam dialogando e, por algum motivo, o pouco de sanidade que restava nele parecia ter encontrado algo importante. Algo pelo que lutar.

— Você sabe o que isso significa? — ele disse abruptamente. — Entregar Pettigrew?

— Você fica livre... — respondera o garoto.

— É. mas eu também sou, não sei se alguém lhe disse, eu sou seu padrinho.

— Eu soube.

— Bem... os seus pais me nomearam seu tutor. - dizia formalmente - Se alguma coisa acontecesse a eles. Naturalmente, eu vou compreender se você quiser ficar com seus tios. Mas... bem... pense nisso. Depois que o meu nome estiver limpo... se você quiser uma... uma casa diferente...

Se lembrara! Harry, Harry Potter. Seu afilhado. Ele prometera a si mesmo que limparia seu nome e moraria com Harry. Harry o estaria esperando? Claro que sim, ele detestava aquela casa _muggle_. Harry era... a pessoa que estava o esperando.

Eles haviam feito planos. Ele precisava cumprir sua parte. Não podia desistir agora... não agora... Mas... não conseguia. Harry... ele estava esperando. Não... tinha que juntar todas sua forças para sair de onde quer que estivesse. Por Harry; pela pessoa que acreditou em sua inocência; pelo filho de seu melhor amigo; pelo seu melhor amigo.

James... seu melhor amigo...

Num último suspiro, murmurou: "Desculpe-me, Harry... Perdoe-me, James... Prongs".

_**How can I forget**_

**Como posso esquecer**

_**Those beautiful dreams that we shared**_

**Aqueles lindos sonhos que dividimos?**

_**They're lost and they're no where to be found**_

**Eles estão perdidos e não serão encontrados**

_**How can I go on?**_

**Como posso continuar?**

Harry sentiu um aperto no peito. Sirius se fora... para sempre. Teria que se conformar com isto, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não queria. Ele levantou-se da cama e fitou o horizonte. Teria que se conformar. Como tudo em sua vida, isso também dera errado. E a única coisa que podia dizer é: teria que se conformar. Mas, ele mataria Voldemort, nem lhe custasse a vida de milhões de pessoas. Ele o mataria.

**Notas da Autora**:

Todos os nomes foram mantidos no original. Para quem não sabe James é o Tiago (UH!) Potter e Prongs é Pontas;

Eu escrevi esse fanfiction um pouco depois de ler o quinto livro. Demorei um pouco para concluí-lo, mas isso foi bem antes do lançamento do sexto livro. O problema é que eu achei tão _angust_ que eu não consegui lê-lo para revisar.

Eu, particularmente, acho que esse é um dos meus melhores escritos!


End file.
